Battle of the stars
|details = Lately, one request after another has come in asking us to investigate the land to the west. This time a certain powerful family wants us to look into an old legend. That story originated in the town of Merida, which can be reached by heading west from Jamaica. I want you to investigate it immediately. |step1 = / Fight for power / Merida / Barkeep / Legends from these parts? Could be. In olden times, this place was made up of several countries, constantly at war. The custom of the smaller states following the influence of the larger states prevailed: the result was a struggle for supremacy. Query the town officials. |step2 = / Legend of Merida / Merida / City Official / An old poem passed down through the ages in this town goes thus: "Of the forest and of the stones, gather at the feet of his Excellency. Great accomplishments are inscribed in stone. Great accomplishments are engraved in the heart". Somewhere there might perhaps be found stones inscribed with some history. |step3 = / Indecipherable pattern / Merida / Resident / As a keepsake we gave a stone we picked up in the west to our child, who was thrilled. On hearing "thanks dad", I thought how fortunate it is to be a parent. Then again, it was a peculiar rock fragment, what with the written patterns and all. Found it at Veracruz. |step4 = / In infinite numbers / Veracruz / Young Man near Gatekeeper (South) / If that, then you can find it well. A fragment, though, hmm. You know, there are a number of complete rocks remaining. An everyday thing for us, we pay it little mind, but for you an interesting item, no? You'd do well to head to the outskirts from the south gate. |step5 = 2 / Rock carved with history / South Veracruz / northern Stacked Boulders / To dethrone long-dominant Yax Mutal, Calakmul did by skillful words make the satellites of Yax Mutal dance to its tune. In confronting Yax Mutal, Calakmul furnished gifts on Yax Mutal's estranged satellites, executing a pincer movement. This is known as the War of the Stars. /Mayan Languages/1/ |step6 = 2 / Rock carved with history / South Veracruz / Table Boulder / There was no stopping the force that stood down Yax Mutal; the armies were at its gate. Defeat after defeat, its famous king died in a fit of rage. Only the young queen and infant king remained. I couldn't help but doubt the proclamation of the queen's ascension. /Mayan Languages/1/ |step7 = 2 / Rock carved with history / South Veracruz / Table Boulder / Calakmul, taking advantage of Yax Mutal's internal strife, invaded in a bid to extinguish its sworn enemy. Having designs on the overthrow of Calakmul, Pacal the Great, who himself ascended at a young age to become a fearlessly determined leader, took Yax Mutal's king under his protection after the king's rescue in all the confusion. /Mayan Languages/1/ |step8 = 2 / Rock carved with history / South Veracruz / central Stacked Boulders / Yax Mutal eventually overcame its period of darkness and invaded the alienated Dos Pilas state. With renewed confidence, Yax Mutal's king then challenged its arch rival Calakmul to a war of vindication. By its subsequent defeat, Calakmul lost its superior position and the regional powers settled at comparable strength, ushering in a chaotic standstill. /Mayan Languages/1/ |stepfinal = Battle of the stars / Mayan Lowlands / staircase on the eastern ruins/ Seems just as the legend says, that near Merida and Veracruz there was an ancient country. Discovered many accounts of a country opposed to Calakmul and supportive of Yax Mutal. There are probably ruins nearby. Check to see if there isn't a road leading inland. |discoXP = 1183 |cardXP = 591 |reportXP = 375 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Go South Veracruz -> Mayan Lowlands to reach discovery location. Map of South Veracruz: Grants access to the Palenque Dungeon Upper Floors. Unlocking deeper dungeon sections requires these steps: Battle of the stars Palenque Vivid Wall Painting Fragment - Finish Palenque Upper Floors Thoughts of Palenque 96-letter Lithograph - Finish Palenque Middle Floors |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/One aiming to become the ultimate king/Search/4/Archaeology/6/Unlock/4/The Ornament of Lord Water |subQ2 = quest/A king's blood and the god's protection/Search/5/Archaeology/7/Unlock/5/Chan Bahlum's crown (discovery) |subQ3 = quest/King of Palenque/Search/5/Archaeology/7/Unlock/5/The Shield of King Pacal |subQ4 = quest/Queen of Palenque/Search/8/Archaeology/10/Unlock/8/The Earring of Queen Cook |subQ5 = quest/Grave of the Mayan king/Search/11/Archaeology/13/Unlock/11/The Sarcophagus of Palenque |subQ6 = quest/Investigation of the Mysterious Pyramid/Recognition/9/Archaeology/11/Spanish/1/Pyramids of Guimar |subQ6 = quest/In the depths of the town/Recognition/9/Archaeology/11/Mayan languages/1/The Ruins of Copan |subQ7 = quest/Boss of the family/Spanish/1 |chainQ1 = |landarea = Mayan Lowlands |seaarea = The Gulf of Mexico }}